Maybe she doesn't know him after all
by not-a-cop
Summary: one of heidi's ideas for getting more gossip leads her to learn something new about her brothers best friend.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic wooooo….

I am extremely boooored sooooo here's a fanfic

So go easy k.

Onto the story

* * *

Heidi weinerman was feeling pretty good about herself, because she just put into action one of her greatest idea's. It was simple really, she hid a bunch of portable cameras around the school, who knows what juicy gossip she could uncover! Confirmation that the lunch lady does in fact use road kill for taco Tuesday's, butter maker's alleged secret meetings on campus with his secret girlfriend, a member of the dancing fish(gasp!) shoot she may even hit the jackpot, she may find out the secret identity of the ninja it could be anyone, it could even be-

"ugh randy" said heidi's freckled friend, cass simonson

"hmm? Why are you guys talking about andy?" asked Heidi

"oh cass was just ranting again about how your brothers best friend always beats her at greg's game hole" replied Cynthia, another of heidi's friend, sporting her everyday green dress. "she just mad because she always gets second or third place"

"Heidi! he's your brother's best friend! You have to tell me how he does it! You should know a lot about him right!? Maybe he cheats or he's secretly a legendary hacker or something?"

"Puhh-lease as if I'd care about you and your videogames. Plus I know sandy enough to know that he's too much of a shoob to be, well anything other than a shoob, let alone a 'legendary hacker' he's probably just got more talent than you, he not that hard to figure out you know? Trust me I know him" said Heidi

Sighing in defeat cass said her goodbye's as did Heidi and Cynthia. As the trio went their separate ways Heidi decided to check on one of her cameras hidden behind the school. Behind the school she was surprised that someone had found the camera, even more surprising was the fact that the very boy she and her friends were talking about earlier was also fiddling it mumbling things like 'how do i..' and 'is this the delete button?'

She snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear "what are you doing with my camera?"

She would have laughed at him jumping in the air like a startled cat had it not been for the fact she didn't want his shoobitice spreading to her camera.

"oh—uh Heidi this is yours?well—you see its—um..something to do with ugh…d-did you catch the news last night? U wait no—" was the boys stuttered response. Thou the real reason he was fiddling with the camera was because it had caught him taking off his ninja mask, not that he could tell Heidi that.

"I'll ask again, what are **you **doing with** my **camera?" she said pointing at him then herself to emphasize her point.

"well umm ya see"thinking on his feet the boy came up with the best lie he could "uhh you know how me and howard are big fans of the ninja well, your camera caught him in action and I uhh-wanted it for my collection" said randy mentally high-fiving himself.

"the ninja huh? That would be good for my blog, so I'm afraid I'll have to say no to that mandy, plus I'll have to confirm it. So give it here" she said as randy mentally had to take back that high-five. "well?" Heidi said opening her palm, waiting for him to surrender the camera.

"wait no, uh I was lying—"

"ohh so you were lying?! Give it here already" Heidi said as she made a grab for the camera.

"wait no! I can't let you do that i—u-uh have a really gross picture of me on this camera!" said the boy as him and Heidi grappled for the camera.

"fine! then I'll put that on my 'gross shoobs' section on my blog!"

"what?! I'm never giving it up NOW!" was the boy's reply after more wrestling. Finally Heidi had pried the camera from randy "HA! In your face" taunted Heidi as she started walking away.

"**HEIDI!**" randy said with a voice of authority that made shivers run down heidi's neck, as she turned to stare at him, she looked into his eye's, it held the ferociousness of a warrior but with a slight bit of mystery that seemed so very familiar. Without him uttering a single word she handed the camera over. He had deleted the most recent footage on it, then returned it to her. She had honestly never seen this side of randy she was used to seeing a dorky, goofy, annoying and immature kid that was always with her equally immature brother, she thought she knew enough about randy.

"thanks" said randy as he walked away.

"don't mention it….randy" at this the boy stopped mid step and turned to her at first with a surprised look, which turned into a genuine smile. What was that about? Heidi wondered. After the boy finished walking away, Heidi returned home climb the stairs to her room and collapsed onto her bed. But she keep thinking about how different randy was compared to what she initially thought of him.

Maybe she didn't know him after all.

* * *

Like I said I'm bored and its like 12:00 in the morning here so I might just be doing this out of sleep depravity.

If you're wondering then yes those 2 girls are in the show tho they only appeared together in silent punch deadly punch, but since they were all talking with each other I assumed they were friends.

Any this is my first fic sooooo hope ya like it


	2. Chapter 2

i made a 2nd chapter cuz why the hell not right?

* * *

It had been 3 days since Heidi had seen Randy use what Heidi now calls "the stare", she tried not to think about it but it kept coming back to her , it looked so familiar, those eyes, those soul piercing yet gentle blue eyes, ewww! What was she thinking?! This is Randy!, her brothers dorky best friend, but…no she told herself that doesn't matter right now, what matters right now is the alleged ghost of the music room….yes you heard that right, according to her source there has been a _spooky _piano solo in the music club's room right after school, why was Heidi hunting ghosts, well the answer can be summed up in 3 words _slow gossip week _, right now the only thing even worth investigating is principal slimovits claims of a ghostly piano solo he had heard while on another one of his big baby cowboy struts after school(shnasty!) the ghost of which he was too scared to confirm himself, so here Heidi was currently walking towards the music club's room, but as she got closer she could hear it, it was fast paced the kind of music you'd hear during a car chase then it became gentle, it was quite soothing at the same time frightening. But she couldn't stop herself she kept moving closer till she was in the room the apparition playing the piano had its back turned to her and it was far too dark to see it clearly but as she edged closer she accidentally tripped on a satchel on the floor yelping in surprise the apparition turned and walked towards her, until it was standing right in front of her, but as she laid there on the ground refusing to look up in fear of it being an actual ghost , well she knows not all ghost are bad there was that one on TV that seemed like a good guy, but who knows what this one was like it could be a malevolent spirit, she herd it inhale preparing to say something to her, some evil message about how it was going to haunt her or worse, it opened its ghostly mouth and said.

"Heidi? You okay?"

Wait, what? Looking up she met those blue eyes that had been on her mind for the last few days. Omg its randy!

"WTJ! You scared me!" was Heidi's yelled reply.

"wah?! Well why were you sneaking up behind me?" the apparently not ghost said.

"I heard a rumour from p. slims there was a ghost, turns out there it was just a shoob in the music room scaring anyone who comes near him" she said as randy gave her an annoyed look, but he noticed she was still on the ground and offered her his hand. She stared at it suspiciously "don't worry you won't phase through it, I promise" she grabbed his hand and let him help pull her up.

"What are you doing here anyway randy, playing the piano by yourself, this time of day anyway?" Asked the red head.

Randy just stared at her for a few seconds with a weirded out look. "um hello, earth to randy" said Heidi while snapping her finger in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry it's just weird hearing you say my name right" snapping out of his daze.

"What are you talking about? I've always got your name right"

"Fine, whatever you say, and to answer your previous question I'm playing the piano here because my keytar and keyboard are broken"

"And how did that happen?" asked Heidi.

Randy then remembered 2 days ago when he was taking both his keytar and keyboard to howards to jam, when his wonky luck kicked in and a monster was terrorizing the city (on a Sunday? _Really?!_) he foolishly left his stuff in the middle of the street to fight the monster and well you can guess what happens next.

"Hmm oh nothing they just got old" was his reply

Heidi looked at him sceptically for a second, but chose to believe him.

"And since this is the only place that lets me use the piano after school I thought why the juice not right?" randy continued as he sat down on the piano bench and returned to playing position, expecting Heidi to leave since she got her answer. Instead she surprised him and sat down next to him, which was weird but he never minded being watched.

"Soooo, what were you playing?, sounded really complicated" asked Heidi leaning in to see where his hands were positioned on the keys.

"it is, and it's called beethoven's moonlight sonata 3rd movement" randy said

Heidi stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "That doesn't sound like something you'd know how to play" she told him.

Randy put a hand over his chest and faked a look of hurt " why Heidi I am appalled that you would forget"

"Forget what?"

"What the juice you actually forgot, I use to play classical piano at recitals when I was younger, People said I was prodigy at it, you and howard were at all my recitals, ring any bells?" said randy as he started playing again.

"I think I remember something like that" was heidi's response as the music progressed and flowed.

"heh, I don't blame ya, you don't seem like the kind of person who remembers a lot from their childhood, if you did we'd probably still be friends"

"What?"

"hmm? Oh yeah you used to be friends with me and howard, not bromigos but still pretty good friends, I'd pretend to be your cameraman and you'd be a news lady, or sometimes I'd be the ninja and howard would be the monster you'd still be the the hard hitting news lady who would interview the ninja, ahh the bruce ol days"

"wow" said Heidi looking a little sad.

'uh oh, now I've made everything depressing' was what randy was thinking while looking at heidi's face.

"um..how bout I lighten the mood and play something a little bit more _current_" said randy emphasizing the word current, changing his hands position and begin to play a new song, Heidi recognized this song, of course she did she wrote it, randy was playing a piano cover of her song 'there's a ninja inside us all' and quite beautifully at that.

"Wow when'd you learn my song?" Heidi asked leaning closer to randy.

"been practicing it ever since you sang it, you were really good" came Randy's response as he noticed he and Heidi's face were kinda close.

"I could say the same about you, but I won't because I would have totally won if you and howard didn't break my guitar" she said as she too noticed how close they were.

"hey! I had nothing to do with that" getting closer, a blush tinting both their cheeks.

"Sure you didn't" Closer. "hey randy" said Heidi trying to change the subject " did, did I know a lot about you when we were kids?" really close now.

"yeah you did…."said randy, as he stopped playing the piano.

"Do you think I should at least try and get to know you...now…" their noses touching now, the blush clearly visible on both teens cheeks.

"I…" said randy as his and heidi's lips were about to meet

Just before the kiss was sealed randy jumped back and out of the chair from a red glow and a buzz coming from his hoodie, leaving Heidi to try and kiss air and having to catch herself from falling of the chair.

"I-I gotta go" said randy as he dashed out the room without even an explanation.

'What the juice did I almost do?!' Heidi mentally screamed 'I shouldn't have tried to do that! What is wrong with me?' Heidi still lecturing herself, but stopped when she put her fingers to her lips and immediately laid her head quite quickly on the piano keys causing a loud 'Klang' to reverberate.

She didn't know much about him, but now she was starting to want too.

* * *

like i said i'm not really an author or writer so take it easy okay


	3. Chapter 3

hey hey guys for some reason I made one more, crazy right?

Anyway I wanted to try something new, so this one's a bit more action packed than the last one

Anyhoo on to the story!

* * *

It had been well awkward for the last 2 days for Heidi Weinerman and Randy Cunningham, they'd go rosy cheeked every time they made eye contact or bumped into each other in school, and they always had an excuse to not be in the same room whenever Randy was over at Howards, it was understandable they did nearly kiss, I mean who wouldn't be after almost kissing someone who you saw practically every day. Here in norrisville high's cafeteria we're going to have one of those awkward moments right now…

As Heidi was walking with her lunch tray she was lost in thought about what happened in the music room 2 days ago, she knew she was attractive(so many boys have tried to win her affections, so many..), she knew it was hard for them to resist her but she never really showed any interest in any boy or romance at all before, she was usually more focused on being norrisville's best gossip, then why as Randy was trying to kiss her was she was trying to kiss him as well? Maybe she li-

"oof!" she bumped into someone just barely catching her tray."hey watch where you're—"

"sorry! I wasn't lookin-, Heidi?" and there he is the boy that had plagued her thoughts, of course she bumped into him of all people, totally normal.

As both teens made eye contact, they immediately started blushing, stuttering out 'I'm sorry' and 'its fine'

"umm what exactly is happening?" asked Heidi's brother and Randy's best friend, Howard weinerman.

"no-nothing Howard, nothing's happening, we're acting completely normal, right Heidi?" said Randy.

"Right, completely normal" said Heidi. Howard gave a sceptical look, and then noticed his friends face tinted pink.

"Hey Cunningham is your face red?" said Howard.

"no it kissn't!" Randy's mispronunciation made both him and Heidi lock eyes and get even redder "ISN'T! , I SAID ISN'T!"

"no you didn't" Howard was getting even more suspicious.

"no that's what he said Howard, you just kissheard him" now it was heidi's turn to make a blunder, making both her and Randy panick.

"okay if you both don't tell me whats going on right now!" said Howard getting frustrated and wondering about their weird behaviour.

"Howard I'll give you my gravy fries if you drop it okay?" was Randy's proposal to try and save him anymore embarrassment.

"and I'll give you my allowance" added Heidi.

"hmmm fine, I'll drop it" said Howard accepting the fries and currency. "But I'll be watching you two" said Howard as he walked away pointing two fingers at his eyes then at Randy and Heidi.

"well that was.."

"yeah…"

"so I gotta go to Howards now"

"um, yeah see you?"

"yeah"

"look Randy what happened, there it was a- "

**CRASH!**

A robotic cyclops suddenly crashed into the cafeteria, someone screamed, everyone panicked, the usual. Randy pulled Heidi out the way of incoming debris, then pulled her and ran towards Shangri lunch. Randy noticed the Cyclops eye was glowing 'oh wonk, laser eye!'

"Howard! Flip the table!" Howard scrambled and did as he was told, the Cyclops fired his eye laser, luckily Randy and Heidi dived behind the table with Howard before they got disintegrated.

Randy noticed that even though there were multiple screams, murmurs and cries(mostly from bucky) from the other students hiding spots the Cyclops never looked in any of their directions, then Randy realized why, it had no robotic ears/hearing device attached to it, mcfist probably wanted to cut down on costs again.

Randy started whispering to Howard, making sure Heidi wasn't paying attention.

"psst Howard hand me my satchel, because its ninja o'clo-"

"yikes, about that see I kinda left it in the library"

"you what?!"

"will you shoobs be quiet!" hissed Heidi "that thing might hear us!"

"doubt it Heidi, it doesn't look like it can hear anything, see how it keeps looking around and not towards anyone making noise" replied Randy.

"still, we have to be careful" said Heidi. "Why isn't the ninja here yet?"

"I'd like to know that too" said Randy glaring at Howard.

Suddenly a kid tried to make a break for it to the door, but the Cyclops noticed him and was gonna blast him, unless someone distracted it. Right before it fired Randy threw a tray full of lunch at it, inciting an angry roar.

"I probably should have thought that through" said Randy dodging a laser. 'have to get out of here, but I can't leave the robot here someone might get hurt, I have to get to the ninja mask and lure the thing away from the other students' thought Randy as he kept running and dodging.

Then more food hit the robot, this time from Howard. 'Howard! He's always got my back'

While the robot was distracted Randy grabbed a broken pipe from the debris and used the agility he had gained from his ninjaing to jump and flip to the robots head and jabbed the sharp broken end of the pipe into the robot. Making the robot roar and its eye fizzle with sparks.

Heidi didn't know Randy could do something like that. But that was extremely dangerous! He could have gotten himself killed! As Heidi was walking towards Randy to tell him not to do something like that again, the robot creaked and stumbled it was still working?!

Randy was going to run past Heidi when she grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going now?!" she asked panicked because the robot was now looking for the person who rendered it semi-blind.

"I'm gonna lead it away from here" was Randy's response.

"That's crazy! It's going to kill you! You shoob!"

"Don't worry the ninja, will stop it, I'll just lead it away from the other students"

"The ninja hasn't shown up yet! What makes you think he'll come to rescue you!"

"Heidi I just know okay? I need you to stay here and keep yourself and Howard safe"

Before Heidi could protest, Randy escaped her grasp and threw a piece of debris at the robot to get its attention. It roared and started chasing Randy outside the cafeteria door.

All the students looked towards the door, and many gasped when they heard a crash, then a bang. A sense of dread came over them knowing their schoolmate might be dead. Heidi felt sick what if he died! She could have stopped him, she barely got to know him an—

"SMOKEBOMB" a familiar pillar of red smoke appeared, once it cleared the city's hero emerged. "students of norrisville , I have stopped the monster you can all go back to enjoying your incredibly suspicious lunch the meat of which is questionable, and with that a smokebom—"

"Ninja wait!" the ninja was surprised that Heidi suddenly called his name. "There was a boy named Randy, he led the robot outside what happened to him? Is he okay?"

The ninja noticed Heidi looked panicked and scared, for what? For him? That thought made him blush but he didn't know why, luckily his mask hid he's coloured cheeks.

"don't worry the kid is fine, roughed up a little but he'll be okay, now as I was saying SMOKEBOMB!" with that the ninja disappeared and Randy Cunningham re-entered the cafeteria.

"What I miss? I hope nothing coo-" he was interrupted when Heidi came running and sort of crash-hugged him.

"I was so worried! Don't ever do anything like that again okay?" she said as she was hugging him and then finally noticed she was hugging him and that everybody was currently looking at them. " I-I uh mean don't do something that stupid ever again you shoob" she said her face extremely red, when she looked at Randy's face he turned away but she noticed he's blush before he could hide it.

"I-I yeah o-okay" was Randy's stuttered response

"bro that was sooo BRUCE!" said Howard coming up and doing he's secret handshake with Randy "the way you stabbed the thing in its eye and it went 'aggghhhh' and 'roaaaaa' oh man that was so the cheese…." As Howard talked he took Randy, as they were both exiting the cafeteria Randy took one last glance at Heidi, and Heidi was looking at him too, they locked eye's and Randy smiled at her, Heidi returned that smile.

Yeah she didn't really know him, but she spent the rest of the day wanting too.

* * *

i'm pretty sure this is the last one, but yah never know


	4. Chapter 4

Well you guys have been asking, so here another one.

Cass and Cynthia return in this one.

* * *

"You and that Randy guy have been getting along a lot better lately" said Cynthia, one of Heidi closest friends.

"What are you talking about?" was Heidi's reply. "Randy and I have been 'getting along' same as usual"

"I'm gonna have to go with Cynthia on this" chimed in Cass simonson, another of Heidis closest friends. "Sure, if you're not paying attention it looks like everythings normal, besides getting his name right, you tell him good morning a lot more than usual, you talk about him more too, plus we notice those little smiles you flash him when you pass by each other"

"You guys are just imagining things" it wasn't completely untrue after the robotic Cyclops incident the air of awkwardness seems to have vanished, both Heidi and Randy were far more comfortable being around each other. "Anyway have you guys picked your orders? I still can't believe luigi owns an Italian styled restaurant now" said Heidi trying to change the subject and directing it towards Luigi's new restaurant, yes the former personal chef of the norrisville high wave slayers had won the lottery and opted to use his winnings to open a restaurant.

"I'll go with the tacos" said Cynthia looking up from her menu.

"And I'll have the spaghetti" added Cass. "But seriously Heidi, you've been acting differently especially when you're around Randy it's almost like…" Cass's eyes widened with realization or at least a chance to tease her friend "OMJ you like him!"

Heidi nearly had a spit-take, her like him? No way, no no no, noooo, not possible "puh-lease Cass as if I'd like _him_, you're just trying to get on my nerves, again" replied Heidi.

"Why Heidi? You are in_ loooove_ with your brothers best friend and a freshmen to boot, scandalous!" said Cynthia joining Cass in their little embarrass Heidi game.

"Both of you knock it off!" said Heidi getting annoyed.

"Honestly Heidi I don't know what you see in him, he's a little.." Cass was about to finish till Cynthia interrupted.

"Cute…"

"What?" asked both Heidi and Cass.

"Look, over there" said Cynthia pointing a few tables away from them.

And lo and behold there stood the very boy they were talking about. Randy Cunningham was wearing what could only be described as waiter's suit, he was taking the orders on a pad of paper he had, He wore a vest with a bow-tie and an apron over his suit pants, his hair was also slicked back with gel to give him a much more dashing look.

"You know his unruly hair always distracted me, but now that I can focus on his face he's _really_ cute" said Cass.

"I'd say he's a total hotie" added Cynthia.

"You're both blind" said Heidi, but she had to admit he did look quite handsome.

"HEY RANDY! OVER HERE!" yelled Cass.

"What are you doing?!" asked Heidi trying to cover her face from all the attention Cass had called to their table.

Randy did notice them and smiled; he walked over and took out his pad and pen.

"Hey Heidi" said Randy in a chipper voice.

"Hi Randy.." said Heidi uncovering her face.

"Heidi, you gonna introduce us to your friend?" asked Cynthia.

"ughhh… fine, Randy this is Cynthia and this is Cass" said Heidi pointing out her friends.

"Pleasure, Randy Cunningham" said Randy introducing himself.

"We know" said Cynthia batting her eye lashes.

"So, you ladies ready to order?" asked Randy.

After they had told him their orders, Randy kept his pad and pen and began to walk back to the kitchen when Cass's hand stopped him.

"hey Randy you want to sit with us?" asked Cass.

"I have to work right now"

"Please? Heidi told us so much about you, and we'd like to get to know you ourselves" asked Cass drawing circles on his arm with her finger, she looked at Heidi knowing Heidi was giving her a look that just said "no I don't".

"weeeellll…..i still haven't had my break yet" said Randy. "Why the juice not, I'll go on break after I bring your orders here" with that Randy left for the kitchen.

"Okay, what are you guys playing at?" asked Heidi knowing something was wrong.

"Well Heidi, since you said you clearly didn't have a thing for Randy, I thought maybe I could…you know _take_ him, unless of course you call dibs then I'll respect girl code an back off" said Cass.

"Yeah Heidi, if you don't want him, then he's fair game, unless you have something against that?" said Cynthia, clearly trying to bait Heidi.

"You guys can have that shoob, not like I care" said Heidi, the signs of annoyance clear on her face.

"Are you sure? He coming over" said Cynthia as Randy was making his way over.

"Yeah…fine...whatever" Heidi said with clear anger in her voice.

"Hey girls" said Randy as he placed their orders and sat down between Cass and Cynthia in front of Heidi. "Luigi! I'm taking my break!" he yelling at the kitchens direction.

"Okay, but-a no flirting with-a the customers!" replied luigi.

"Don't listen to him, I don't, I don't do that" was what Randy told the girls with cheeks tinted pink.

"That's so cute" said Cynthia looking at Randy's mildly flustered face.

"Randy, why are you even working here?" asked Heidi.

"Well, the new grave punchers comin out soon, so I figured I'd need to save up" replied Randy.

"Wow, I just assumed you just took your parents money like howard does, I know hes taken a lot of mine"

"ha! Nah, my mom always taught me that if I wanted something I'd usually have to work for it, in fact most the stuff I own, I had to work for"

"awww you're so hard working" said Cass. "You'd make a good husband" she continued as she latched on to one of Randy's arms.

"I uh-t-thanks, ehehe" sad Randy kind of embarrassed now.

"Hey Randy, do you have a girlfriend?" said Cynthia latching on to his other arm.

"I-I-I've never actually d-dated before" said Randy.

"Really?" said Cass turning to look at Heidi with a smirk. Heidi pretended to look like she didn't care, but her face exhibiting anger betrayed her.

"So Randy you know I'm a gamer…" said Cass. " but I just can't beat 4th place, so I was wondering if…."

"Wondering if?" asked Randy.

Cass grabbed Randy's bow-tie and brought his face extremely close to hers, making his blush far more obvious.

"You could show me your moves…"

"I-I um-uh" Randy could barely come up with a response.

"Cass! That's not fair!" said Cynthia, now making Randy face her. " So Randy have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"I –" Randy's mind instantly went back to the music room incident with Heidi, and judging by the blush that was on her cheeks as well she was thinking the same thing. "Um no, actually"

"Maybe I could show you…" said Cynthia leaning in.

"Or maybe me" said Cass getting really close.

Randy's mind was blanking out, but Cass and Cynthia stopped when they heard a metallic screech that made all 3 of them jump.

Heidi had bent the metal tray that Randy used to bring the food over. "Oh don't mind me" said Heidi with clear rage in her voice.

"Um—" before Randy could finish he was interrupted by his boss.

"mr.-a Cunningham your brake is-a over!" yelled luigi.

"I gotta go, see you girls later" said Randy clearly happy to get away from the tension.

The three friends finished their food in silence, well mostly because Heidi seemed to be to ticked off to talk. After they were done they paid and left a big tip for Randy.

"C'mon Heidi, we're sorry" said Cass.

"Yeah we didn't know you liked him that much" added Cynthia.

But Heidi remained silent for a minute, and Cass and Cynthia feared they may have taken it too far.

"….dibs…" Heidi said in barely a whisper.

"Oh my cheese Heidi! You actually do like him!" said Cass.

"What-? No I'm just saying this so-so I don't have to ever watch you guys flirting with him again!" said Heidi trying to defend herself. "Like gag me with a carp, it was gross watching that!"

"_sureeeee_ it was Heidi" said Cynthia, as her and Cass put their arms around Heidi's shoulders. "but really Heidi, we were only hitting on him to tease you"

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" said Heidi looking sceptically at them.

"ye-okay maybe because he's a little hot" replied Cass.

"Like seriously" said Cynthia.

"Really Heidi, if you keep waiting someone else is gonna take him" said Cass as the three friends walked down the street. "You should really consider getting to know him better"

* * *

Welp, I might make one last but I swear if I do that'll be it and I'll be done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah yes, here it is the last one**

* * *

"I cannot BELIEVE you lost" exclaimed howard. "You never lose! Especially to bucky….and me" he mumbled that last part.

"Yeah I don't know I just, I just wasn't feeling it in the game hole" replied randy. "I guess I'm just not in the zone today"

"Oh no, you haven't been in 'the zone' the whole week cunningham, you've been acting weird. You keep looking for someone when we pass the hallway, you barely care about gaming and whenever I need you to be my wingman you act like you don't care!"

"I don't care howard"

"My point is, there's something wonkin up your brain Cunningham, and you should probably figure out what it is and fix it"

"Hmmm, maybe you're right, thanks howard, you know you're a lot smarter than people—"

"Shh! Shh! There's morgan, wanna help me put the moves on her?"

"okay no, im out of here" stated randy as he walked away.

"Fine! I'll do it myself" came howard reply. "eyyyyyyyyyy girl…"

* * *

As randy walked out of the school to get some fresh air, decided to ponder what exactly had been making him feel weird the last couple of days, he concentrated and thought about anything that changed recently, wait…he was starting to get something…red hair? Too long to be howards, why was he—

"OH WHAT THE JUICE! Where is it?!"

Heidi? Oh it's Heidi, on all fours in the grass? Looking for something? Randy walked over to her. "Hey Heidi, what you doing down there? Schools over, why aren't you going home yet?"

"I lost my hair clip and—"When she glanced up to see who she was talking too her faced changed to a look of surprise then guilt when her eyes met randys. "I uh l-lost my hair clip and I've been looking for it all morning, I-I wasn't paying attention…." Heidi explained frantically as though she had somehow done something that would make randy disappointed in her. Randy raised an eyebrow at this "what's the big deal, it's just a hair-clip" he said.

"Just a-Just a hair-clip?"Heidi asked with annoyance. "Is it really just a hair-clip _randy?_" she said with venom, as if daring randy to say something wrong. Sadly he did…

"Yes?" he gulped.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" fumed Heidi. "HOW—"She was interrupted when a monstrous screech rang thru the air.

"Sorry Heidi looks like its ninj—"randy stopped himself from finishing his sentence "I mean I think I hear howard calling, GottaGoBye" he yelled as he ran back towards the school.

"UNBELIEVABLE! "Heidi yelled as she watched the boy leave. She sighed before returning to look for her hair-clip.

Heidi could be heard muttering angrily to herself, she was currently doing a vent impression of randy. "grrr, 'oh it's just a hair-clip Heidi, I barely notice you wear it EVERYDAY, it's not like I randy shoobingham HAVE something to do with that hair-clip'" she said exasperatedly. She was about to give up when she noticed something red farther out in the grass, she squinted to get a better look at it, THERE IT WAS! Finally she found her hair-clip, she was beyond relieved. She was about to get up to go grab it, when time suddenly slowed down as a stanked brent being chased by the ninja suddenly came into view and stepped on the hair clip, Heidi heard a small snap and crack barely audible from under brents foot, but that sound left her wide eyed at what just happened.

The ninja used his scarf to grab brents hammer and slice it in half, instantly de-stankafying brent. "what happened? "asked brent.

"well, u kinda made a bad corn holder…again, seriously dude it's not that hard" replied the ninja.

"shut up" yelled brent as he stormed off.

"well looks my work is done a-smoke—" he stopped himself when he saw Heidi kneeling looking at something in her hands. "um you okay? Civilian?"

"my, my hair-clip…."was her whispered and dejected reply. "are…yoU….KIDDING ME?!" she started ranting about everything that went wrong today and swinging her fists in the air as if trying to just punch all her bad luck in the face.

Randy was taken aback by this, why was the hair-clip important? "um if you don't mind miss weinerman, I don't just solve monster and robot related problems, I can listen to whatever problems you have, if that's what you want"

Heidi stopped ranting and looked at the ninja, her eyes softened. "thank you ninja" she said as she gave the ninja a hug.

Randy was glad his mask covered the goofy grin that was probably pasted on his face right now."so whats the deal with the hair-clip?" randy inquired as they both sat criss-cross apple sauce on the grass.

"this hair-clip, means a lot to me" Heidi explained. "I've had it since I was a kid, it was the first present a…." she paused as if she was regretting something. "an old friend gave to me"

_Oh_, that's why, randy felt guilty for acting like it was no big deal earlier.

"but you know what even worse than the fact that some monster shoob crushed it?" Heidi continued. "it's that the guy who gave it to me doesn't even remember giving it to me"

"wow this guy sounds like a real shoob" said randy totally oblivious to the fact she was talking about him.

She giggled. "he is kinda actually,but…" she bit the inside of her cheek. "but he's really nice and brave, I've kinda wanted to….u know reconnect lately" she said unsure of herself. "what do you think I should do ninja?"

"well, it sounds to me like this guy is a total idiot, so I suggest you make the first move" but as randy said this he felt a pang of jealousy, must have been some guy, if Heidi felt this way about him. "I say you gotta take the initiative on this" but he still wanted Heidi to be happy.

"I-I will" said Heidi with more confidence. "Thank you ninja" she thanked him as Randy nodded at her, she got up and started walking away.

Yep, randy really envied that guy. He looked down at the shattered pieces of heidi's destroyed hair-clip, then a thought occurred to him, he picked them up and began to walking back towards the school. Time to visit an old blind sword smith.

* * *

Heidi had been looking for randy for an hour, she even had to sit through howard 'flirting' with morgan to finally ask howard where randy was, sadly no luck. She was going keep searching till it started to rain, 'I'll have to find him tomorrow' thought Heidi. She took out a portable umbrella and headed home. When she got home, she found a note telling her that her parents were out and would be back before dinner, howard would be probably be back before then too.

Amidst her boredom Heidi decided to go through her childhood videos, she was about to press play when her doorbell rang. Opening the door she met a soaking wet randy, must have been raining harder than she thought. Even with his hoodie he was drenched ad Heidi knew he'd get a cold if she didn't do anything about it.

"Randy Yo—"she was interrupted when randy held out his hand in front of her. Opening his hand he revealed her hair-clip looking good as new! "Oh my juice! How?"Heidi said as she grabbed it.

"Well, the ninja told me how much this hair-clip meant to you" He replied. "I asked mr. smith to fix it, even asked him to add a little microphone in it, so now you can record all your conversation!" randy neglecting to tell her that now he owed the sword smith a favor. "Do you like it?"

"I love it randy!" Heidi said as she hugged him, but let go when she realized how wet he was.

"oh right, forgot wet clothes, hehe" randy said. "well, I better get home, I need a hot shower and make sure my clothes get dry"

As he turned, the ninja advice about Heidi taking the initiative played in her mind. She grabbed his hand and he turned to look at her.

"you can do that here if you want, I mean you do that whenever you sleep over"

Randy smiled at her and walked in. "thanks"

"Don't mention it"

As randy was walking up the stairs to get to the bathroom, he turned and said "I hope that guy who got you that hair-clip remembers soon"

"wait you still don't know?" Heidi asked, touched by the fact despite still not remembering he gave her the hair-clip, he still went out of his way to fix it for her. "well, when you're done come back down here and watch something with me"

"kay?"

After randys shower, he had put on a plain white tee and pajama pants (he always keeps them here for his sleepovers with howard) and made his way downstairs and plumped himself down on the couch with heidi, who too had changed to more casual clothes, a pink tanktop and blue shorts.

"What're we watching?" asked randy.

"just watch" replied Heidi smiling. "this one's my favorite" with that she pressed play.

Randy watched as the TV screen showed….randy and Heidi standing next to each, way back when they were really little. Both randy and Heidi were standing in a fort of blankets and pillows, Heidi was holding a bouquet made of plastic flowers, while randy was wearing his usual clothes just a size for kids but he was wearing a bowtie too?

"aww, that's adorable!" randy recognized mrs. Weinermans voice behind the camera. "Randy what are you and Heidi doing?"

"me and Heidi are getting mawwied" replied young randy.

"that's so cute!" this time randy heard the voice of his own mom. "but randy you don't have ring? Are you gonna give Heidi _that_?"

"give me what wandy?" inquired young Heidi.

"this!" replied young randy pulling out heidi's now signature hair-clip. "I saved up all my toof fairy money, do you like it?"

"I love it!" exclaimed young Heidi putting the hair-clip on.

Then came a young howard walking in between them, holding an upside down book. "dewly beloved we are gathered ummmmmm….i forgot the rest of the lines so you can now kiss!"

"what?!" yelled young randy. "I'll get cooties!" said randy as he ran away.

"come back were getting married!" said Heidi giggling while chasing after him.

The video ended there and played on repeat, however randy and Heidi paid no mind, they had other things to think about. Randy then starred at Heidi who did the same to him, after a second they both burst out laughing.

"oh man I can't believe I didn't remember that!" said randy in between laughing. "I gave you that hair-clip?"

Heidi wiped a tear from her eye. "yeah you shoob! Though you not remembering might have something to do with you tripping and falling a bunch of times while I was chasing you" Heidi finished still laughing.

"hahaha oh my cheese, it's coming back to me" said randy still laughing. "I remember me secretly wanting you to catch me—" he stopped himself, as his face started heating up he dared a look at Heidi, seeing she had a similar level of embarrassment .

"you wanted me to catch you?" still red faced a smile tugged at the corner of heidi's lips.

"ohhkay, lets change the video" randy said reaching for the remote.

"no honkin way, not until you tell me the truth" said Heidi keeping the remote from randy's hands.

"c'mon, Heidi this embarrassing" said randy as him and Heidi wrestled on the couch for the remote.

"not until you admit it! You wanted a kiss from m—" Heidi stopped when she noticed she was on her back, with randy over her. With both teens faces red and inching closer, Heidi dropped the remote, both seeming to forget about it.

They could feel each other's breaths, the chill from the rain outside encouraging both teens to seek some sort of warmth. Heidi and randy were both still partially aware of the wedding video still playing, however their hormones were making it difficult to focus on anything other than what was happening right now. However they both seemed to be frozen, both unsure if they should continue.

"is, is this just gonna be another '_almost'_ moment again?" asked Heidi.

Randy paused. "no" randy took his own advice and made the first move. He kissed her, he had never kissed anyone before, and judging from Heidi's surprised face she hasn't either.

He broke the kiss, thinking he did something wrong. "im sorry I-I –" his lips were stopped when Heidi seized them, he kissed back and they were trying to learn on the spot, it seemed to be working. The kiss had changed into a make out session when Heidi stuck her tongue into Randy's mouth, his tongue did the same to hers, now completely ignoring the background noise coming from the the TV, the teens were solely focused on their make-out session. Randy ran his hand through heidi's hair, noting how soft it was, he then put his hands down her lower back and pulled her body towards his, trying to get her as close as possible. Heidi put her hands on randy's shoulder moving them lower, down his chest and into his shirt, she yelped into his mouth.

"What? Whats wrong?" asked randy breaking the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"It's nothing I just, just didn't know you had any muscle under there…" was heidi's reply.

"oh" said randy remembering his ninja duties did give him a significant work-out, he wasn't ripped, but he definitely had the body of a starting athlete. Heidi pulled on his shirt and brought their lips crashing together once more. Rolling and squirming on the couch from their making-out, their clothes and hair getting disheveled.

"HEY CUNNINGHAM YOU IN HERE?!" yelled howard as he kicked the door to his house open. He looked towards the couch to see Heidi and randy staring at the TV far apart with red faces and blank expressions. But howard was in too much of a rush to notice.

"Cunningham grab your clothes quick! I made a bet with morgan, if I can beat her on the mcdance master 2000 in the game hole she'll go out with me!" yelled howard as he dashed up the stairs. "C'mon! Cunningham I need your(and I can't believe im saying this) gaming expertise!" he said running down the stairs with his new mcfist pad, searching 'how to be the brucest dancer ever tutorial' videos while running out the door.

"Heidi I gotta go" randy said as he stood up, but heidi's hand grabbed his and gently squeezed it, signaling him to stop.

"randy"

"I know what you're gonna say Heidi, we'll just pretend this never happened, It was a heat of—"Heidi's giggling made him stop mid-sentence.

"that's not what I was gonna say, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go see a movie on Friday with me?"

Randy smiled at her, one of those smiles of just pure happiness and content. "and why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know, maybe I just wanted to get to know you" said Heidi leaning her forehead on randy's

End.

* * *

**thats it folks, this story was hella fun, but i seem to have run out of ideas :P**

**anywho echoYT suggested that i put this up for adoption, and it is now! just message me if you want it(if there like special stuff i have to do for FF tell me im new to this)**


End file.
